


No Good Advice

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven accidentally talks Talon into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Advice

After the match, Draven watched in amusement as Talon stabbed Xin Zhao and stalked off in high dudgeon. The Demacian seneschal just rolled his eyes and pulled the knife out - Talon hadn't been aiming to cause damage. He'd just wanted to make his displeasure known. Although, from what Draven had seen of Xin Zhao since he'd joined the League, he figured the guy would just walk off a knife through the heart. Probably while saying something about how implacable he was and his duty to Demacia.

Draven eyed the two ladies on his team. Karma had shut him down at the beginning of the match; Leona also wasn't interested, but he could probably bring her around if he was as impressive as Pantheon was. Given the guy would leap into a fight with Darius while wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, Draven didn't think he wanted the brain-damage it took to be as impressive as Pantheon.

"Ladies, keep on being awesome. And remember, Draven's always here if you ever need someone better than what you've got." He grinned at them and ambled off in the direction of Darius's office here at the Institute. Knowing his brother, Darius had worked straight through the match and missed all the awesome things Draven had done.

Halfway down yet another vaulted hall, Draven paused and backtracked five steps. Hands on his hips, he tilted his head back to look at one of the delicately carved ceiling arches. "The hell are you doing up there?"

Talon ignored him.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

Talon glanced down at him, then climbed a little bit higher.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Katarina calls you her father's stray. Oh, hey, rude gestures! So you do have reactions besides 'stab' and 'hide'." _That_ got a knife thrown at him. Draven just laughed and stepped to the side, letting it skip across the floor. "Seriously, you're not gonna sit up there all day in the dark with your knives, right?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're never gonna get laid hiding from all the beautiful women in the League." Draven wasn't sure Talon could get laid even if he wasn't hiding, but at least flirting was more healthy than playing with his knives all the time.

"Why does everyone think I need to get laid?" Talon asked plaintively.

Wow, Draven didn't even know where to _start_ with that. "Get down. I'm getting a crick in my neck looking at you."

For a minute, he didn't think the assassin was going to listen. Then Talon swung himself down, landing on his feet with a solid enough sound to make Draven wonder how many damn knives the guy carried. "Katarina and Cassiopeia think I need to get laid, you think I need to get laid, the _Grand General_ thinks I need to get laid..."

"Seriously, quit sulking and find someone. You're..." Draven looked him up and down. Unsmiling expression, way too many knives, known Noxian assassin... Kind of handsome. "Okay, you're pretty much a creepy son of a bitch, but if Vlad gets laid, so can you."

"Vladimir murders hookers."

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Talon gave him a measuring look that made Draven wonder if he was going to suddenly have to defend himself. Then the assassin asked, "Want to fuck?"

Draven blinked. Okay, he hadn't thought Talon swung that way... Come to think of it, he hadn't thought Talon swung any way other than 'can I stab it?'. Learn something new every day. "Sure. If you want the best sex of your life, you've come to the right man."

****

-End-


End file.
